A massive Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MIMO) may be applied in the 5G system to enhance the coverage and improve the spectrum efficiency. In a massive MIMO system, an evolved node B (eNodeB) may maintain a number of Transmitting (Tx) and Receiving (Rx) beams. Carrier aggregation may present challenges in enabling a primary and secondary cell for simultaneous communication.